


aries sun

by 7shinees



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7shinees/pseuds/7shinees
Summary: in which aries jackson is just really soft and in love with his virgo boyfriend.





	aries sun

**Author's Note:**

> get well soon, you hard-working, overly ambitious, stubborn aries (jackson)!
> 
> meg read through it and beta'd it for me like a real angel they are. ily boo <333

 

it’s been a long day for jackson.

classes and that group project he has going on had worn him out even before he had a lunch break. spontaneously spending an hour at the gym might have added to that, too. the energy that working out usually gives him isn’t making it today for him, it seems. he craves for a reunion with his bed and maybe with his laptop, too. and he definitely, definitely craves for a reunion with his boyfriend.

jinyoung’s in their shared flat already when jackson gets back. reunion might be a big word when it comes to them - they see each other almost every day, but jackson always, always misses jinyoung the same. he feels safe whenever jinyoung’s around; everything seems to fall into its right place when jinyoung’s by his side. it’s impossible not to yearn for it once you’ve tasted it.

after taking off his jacket and shoes, he pads from the small corridor right to the bedroom. jinyoung hums a small greeting without even taking his eyes off of the book he’s reading - it’s something about astrology, jackson remembers. jinyoung’s been very interested in astrology lately.

he stands at the door, watching jinyoung’s focused expression melt into one of mild amusement, with his eyes crinkling in mischief when he finally looks up and meets jackson’s gaze.

“what is it, sseun-ah?” jackson struggles not to squirm under the pet name. he makes a small, pleased noise and fidgets, but stays rooted at the door with a pout on his lips and arms crossed on his chest. jinyoung observes him for a few more seconds before dropping his gaze to the book. “change into something more comfy and come here,” he says, calm and oh, so domestic. his hair’s a tousled mess and he looks like the definition of comfy, nested on their bed, which is unusually rumpled for this hour. usually, jinyoung makes their bed even if it’s for a couple of hours in the afternoon, but today it looks like he had no patience to do so. the duvet underneath him is crumpled, pillows are scattered messily. jinyoung’s propped on half of them.

the view is a bit too soft for jackson’s heart. it makes him want to smile stupidly, despite the exhaustion weighing on his body. he sighs exasperatedly and jinyoung ignores it, well-versed in jackson’s dramatic antics by now.

soon, jackson’s in sweatpants similar to the ones jinyoung’s wearing. he discarded his hoodie and left his tank top on, not wanting to get too warm too soon when he plops onto the bed next to his boyfriend.

also, jinyoung’s always sneaked multiple glances at jackson’s arms when he’s wearing tank tops. and jackson certainly likes that kind of attention.

the bedding is even softer than he remembers it when he’s finally crawling on top of the duvet and next to jinyoung. the latter chose this particular bedding set, saying it’ll be worth the higher price and jackson just needs to trust him on this one if he’s doubtful. jackson trusts jinyoung and so he also trusted him with this choice. now, he’s pretty sure every decision jinyoung has ever made is a great one and he should never, ever doubt it.

jackson’s quick to wriggle closer to jinyoung, to press his body alongside jinyoung’s and nestle his head on jinyoung’s shoulder; but jinyoung’s still immersed in the book, not giving him much attention. that’s not what jackson wants and deserves now, is it?

“cuddle me,” he demands only half-jokingly. he has no time to not be straightforward about his needs.

jinyoung ignores him, still staring at the book in his hand. he’s not even reading it, jackson can tell. jinyoung’s just being a dick to him, again.

“jinyoung-ah,” jackson tries again, hooking his arms around jinyoung’s left arm and snuggling closer. he goes on to fit his leg between jinyoung’s, but his thigh ends up rested on the familiar curve of jinyoung’s hips for now. he bends his knee and readjusts, fidgets lazily until his abdomen is plastered to jinyoung’s hip. “bae. cuddle.”

jinyoung looks at him, eyes squinted a little with his signature whiskers-like wrinkles around them deepening into his skin. his cheeks puff out a bit as he tries hard not to chuckle. jackson smiles softly at him, content with even that small of a reaction, because it foretells more reactions in the very near future.

“any prize if i do as you say?” jinyoung asks, book still stubbornly in his hand. he’s already bookmarked it, jackson notices suddenly.

“a kiss?” jackson offers easily, reaching for the book and taking it from his boyfriend’s grasp without meeting much resistance.

he leans back slightly to place it on the bedside table and his hold on jinyoung’s arm loosens. jinyoung uses the moment to wriggle his way onto his side, jackson’s thigh trapped high between his own thighs now. jackson isn’t complaining.

jinyoung’s thighs are warm and the one weighing on him now anchors jackson both physically and mentally in jinyoung’s space.

“a single kiss seems a bit… inadequate,” jinyoung murmurs, eyes searching jackson’s face when he snuggles closer, with finally no literature getting in their way. “lackluster.”

jinyoung smells like jackson’s new cologne— he smells familiar, in a way that makes the possessive streak in jackson flare up and jump in joy.

“have you used my cologne?” he asks, distracted. he’s looking at jinyoung’s lips. he kissed them so many times he can’t count, yet they still seem too good to be within his reach.

they curl into a smirk now, an image jackson loves. it’s a bit cocky, a bit annoying and very, very attractive.

“no. guess again.”

jackson’s eyebrows furrow. he looks up to meet jinyoung’s gaze; there’s a challenge in it and jackson doesn’t even think about it, he simply slides into his competitive self automatically.

jinyoung likes challenging him on a daily basis. jackson loves proving his boyfriend that there’s little he cannot achieve if he sets his mind on it.

jinyoung’s breath is warm, everything is warm between them. the heat gathers in the space between their bodies— space jackson doesn’t want to exist. he whines, not even acknowledging it fully, as he snuggles closer, until their chests are almost touching and his arm is comfortably rested in the familiar deep of jinyoung’s waist. jinyoung’s watching him, fondness coloring his cheeks, but he’s trying to cover it with simple amusement as those full cheeks raise in a smile.

jackson wants to steal a kiss already, but he still has a mission to complete. if jinyoung hasn’t used his cologne, then maybe—

his eyes, although unwillingly, wander from the warm look on jinyoung’s face to the black, loose hoodie he’s wearing. jinyoung doesn’t have that many hoodies and most of them are of color - jackson’s personal favorite is the baby blue one - so that’s suspicious. he hums, a smile pulling on his lips even before he takes a better glance at the hoodie.

it’s his, there’s no room for arguing here.

he dives to sniff at the soft material, startling jinyoung. “jack,” he hears a soft whine from above when his face is buried in jinyoung’s chest for too long.

“how do you like my hoodie?” he asks with a coy smile when he’s back on jinyoung’s eye level. his hair got a bit frizzy from the contact with the material, but jinyoung doesn’t seem to care about it.

“cozy,” he admits and runs his fingers absentmindedly along the spot where jackson’s face has just been. he stops, catching his boyfriend’s gaze and then his hand is suddenly on jackson’s nape, tracing patterns that make jackson’s body shiver immediately in response.

jinyoung pets him and jackson hums again, closes his eyes for a second or two. it’s nice like that. his thigh between jinyoung’s legs jerks slightly upward, only halfly to readjust for comfort.

“i’m glad,” jackson sighs out, opening one eye and observing jinyoung’s expression for a moment before he adds a tentative, “more cuddles?”

jinyoung chuckles. “where’s my kiss?” his voice is so low, jackson loves his voice. he wants to listen to it more, but there’s another task at hand now, it seems.

his fingers curl on the material of his own hoodie on jinyoung’s hip, where his hand slided down. their noses bump slightly when they lean closer. it elicits brief chuckles - amused sighs, really - from both of them and then they’re kissing, with slow, deliberate movements synchronized thanks to mutual experience and something that’s always been there, between jackson and jinyoung. something that makes every interaction easy, yet exciting when it’s shared between them.

jinyoung’s leaning back way too soon and jackson follows without putting much thought into it, claiming jinyoung’s lips again and smiling triumphantly when they part. their soft breaths are loud in the quiet room.

“you’re such an aries,” jinyoung murmurs and jackson isn’t sure if that’s a compliment, but being an aries has never felt less than awesome, so he supposes it’s okay to be called out for it now, too.

“and you’re the libra to my aries,” he grins before moving forward to peck jinyoung’s lips again.

“i’m a virgo,” jinyoung corrects automatically, with a roll of his eyes added for a good measure. he moves his head to the side playfully, dodging jackson’s lips, but lets him pepper kisses on his cheeks anyway.

“you’re almost a libra,” jackson whines childishly between kisses. “and i have a perfect match with libras, so shut— up—!” he accentuates his last words with two loud, wet smooches.

jinyoung snorts,  _ really  _ tries to contain his laughter, and then just gives up and laughs loudly, freely. jackson’s face lits up immediately. he loves making jinyoung laugh like that, especially when he can’t cover his face as he’s laughing, because his arms are full of jackson and they both refuse to let go of each other.

“i love you,” it escapes jackson’s mouth in a rushed, but charged with emotions sigh. he has an urge to just pin jinyoung down with his whole body and never stop kissing him and making him laugh. it sounds just about right and he goes along with this plan, rolling on top of jinyoung with little effort put into it since he doesn’t seem to mind it at all. he’s smiling his content, maybe even a bit arrogant smile, but it’s a facade which jackson sees right through. “i love you,” he says again, planting a kiss on the tip of jinyoung’s nose.

the arrogant mask cracks and jinyoung makes a surprised, embarrassed noise. jackson giggles in delight.

“i love my bossy virgo man,” he coos at jinyoung, kissing his cheek, his jaw, the corner of his lips. “my man with a bitchy libra heart that loves me back.”

“i hate you,” jinyoung’s chuckling underneath him, swatting at jackson’s ass. if it’s supposed to make jackson stop loving him unconditionally and showing it openly - well, then it doesn’t help him. “all arieses are the same—”

“you had other arieses being so good to you?” jackson asks, doubtful. “i don’t believe that.”

jinyoung’s silent for a moment, just looking up at jackson. his hands, the latter realizes, are still on jackson’s ass. what a romantic man, truly.

“even if they were,” jinyoung begins, quiet, but unwavering. jackson’s lips form a thin line as he tries not to scream because of the sudden intensity in jinyoung’s gaze. “even if they were as good to me as you are, they’d still wouldn’t be you, would they?”

oh, my god. jackson thinks he might combust right then and there. he has to hide his face in the crook of jinyoung’s neck as he makes an embarrassingly high-pitched, completely incoherent noise.

jinyoung’s chest is vibrating with quiet laughter. jackson doesn’t look up from where he’s hiding now.

“i love you, too,” he hears after a while, when jinyoung’s breathing slows again and his hands caress jackson’s back, one of them scraping at his nape in the way jackson just  _ loves. _

jackson feels so,  _ so  _ good in his embrace. “how much do you love me?” he still asks, demanding. the effect is lost because of how muffled it turns out.

“more than i hate you,” jinyoung answers immediately. there’s a smirk audible in his voice.

jackson huffs and raises with an overdone pout, but before he can even open his mouth to protest, jinyoung’s shushing him with a kiss. it melts away any artificial anger jackson was about to summon.

“i love you, you dumb aries,” jinyoung says when they part. he holds jackson’s gaze, his fingers wandering higher to run through jackson’s hair on the back of his head. “but you got your cuddles, so where are my fairly earned kisses?”

jinyoung also got a lot of kisses already, but that’s completely overlooked by both of them. jackson smiles, so full of love it almost hurts. he looks down at jinyoung’s lips, plush and still a bit red from the kiss they’ve just shared. jackson’s cheeks might be colored with the same shade, judging by how warm they feel.

“if you so deserve my kisses,” he murmurs, very, very distracted by the way jinyoung’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. his thigh lifts up and brushes up the insides of jackson’s thighs. “g— get them, then,” he stutters, dazed.

and so jinyoung does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i thought about jinson cuddling and this just... happened. we need more of that jinson love, ok
> 
> as always, you can find me on my [tumblr](http://7shinees.tumblr.com/), but!!! i also made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/7shinees) account and i need friends to interact with there, so feel free to talk to me there, too <3
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
